Published patent application WO 2010/079400 discloses a control system for controlling one or more light sources. The system comprises an image sensor array for obtaining a scene image of a scene. The light emitted by the light sources comprises for each one of the light sources a unique code. The codes are detected by the system. In this way the system obtains knowledge about the available light sources in the environment and a footprint of each one of the light sources. The system presents the scene image to a user on a display and accompanies the scene image with a control image in which control items are shown. The control items are related to the recognized light sources in the scene and the user may select via the respective control items a specific operational mode for the respective light sources. The scene image may be updated to show the result of the controlling of the light sources. In an embodiment, the user may select a zone in the scene image and provide a desired light effect for the selected zone. The system uses an intelligent mapping algorithm to control the light devices to optimally render the requested light effect.
When the user provides the system of the cited art with an effect, it is not a priori clear for the user whether this effect is obtainable. Thus, with the system of the cited art it may happen that the user requests the effect for a specific zone, and that the effect is not obtainable because of limited capabilities of the lighting system. The system of the cited art only provides feedback to the user via updating the scene image and/or controlling the light sources in the real scene and this feedback shows whether the requested lighting effect is obtainable or not. This is not user-friendly.